100 Questions of life
by ranjan597
Summary: Its a dare given by Assu. Kai kills Mariam and now police officer Tala knows it. Let's see how Hilary will help them find out what exactly happened...
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hi. Ok this is a new story because of a dare given by our Assu aka blue shadow of sky. If you want to know what the dare was go back to my forum let's play truth or dare. By the way people using users can also take a part.**

 **ok so back to the story.**

 **disclaimer:- is it necessary? I do not own beyblade nor its characters. Aoki Takao owns it for god's sake.**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

After a long summer vacation I came back to home spending my time in beaches and enjoying with my bestie Mariam. She was my old friend. I missed her a lot. She said that she lived very close to my home. I was really happy afterall she was back. I thought all these as I was going to Tyson's home.

"Tyson? Tyson!? " I shouted. It was evening and just about to rain. I did not notice the weather before coming there so I was in trouble right now. It became dark and suddenly started to rain. I went inside. Because of the rain I wasn't even able to go back to my home. It grew dark and I decided to search in the kitchen.

As I entered, I screamed loudly. I saw a very tall looking person. " Ahhhh!" I shouted. "who the hell are you in Tyson's home?" I asked. "I am hiro. Tyson's brother." He spoke. "Re-really? Phew..." I sighed.

" where is Tyson?" I asked. "Tyson went out for a beybattle what else?" He replied. "you can stay here until then." he told and left. Wow! Tyson did have a really cool brother. Slate hair with crimson eyes. I never knew his brother would be so handsome. Obviously Tyson himself is cute and good looking.

It was late and still raining heavily. So I called my mom and told her that I would stay at Tyson's home. Tyson was late. Hiro told that there was nothing to eat and so he was going out. I was damn scared. There was a power cut and I was left with a candle. Meanwhile hiro came back and told that all the shops were closed. I slowly took out a small chocolate which I actually brought for Tyson.

"Take this we can eat half and leave half for Tyson." I spoke. "No need." He suddenly spoke coldly. I did not know the time but Tyson came back before I slept. "Tyson you did not say me about your brother," I asked.

"Hiro? " he asked. Hmm. I muttered. "But he was in London. How could he be here?" Tyson asked me. But he's in that room. When I checked back no one was there. " what the hell?" I shouted. " sorry Tyson maybe I was hallucinating." I apologised. But didn't I see him? Ok maybe being in holidays without any studies ate up my mind.

I just remembered something. I went outside a bit when I saw the glimpse of the same person. "who are you?" I asked and he ran away. I was too confused right now. Why did he run away? It was really confusing. As I went back into the room I saw Tyson waiting for me. "come let's have dinner." He said. Means that unknown person lied me about food too. After eating I fell asleep and the next morning was really odd. Can you guess why?

* * *

 **AN - so wait for the next chapter to know the story better. Ok so this is my first story with my kai. my kai . My kai. As an antagonist. See you later. Come on I am completing mh dare.**

 **yours lovingly subha. Umm let me rephrase it. Yours daring subha**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hi ! What shocked to see me once again in a while? Well I am there.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I ran from Tyson's home. Atlast I saw the person whom he loved. She is innocent I guess. She will be easy to trick with. Hn...

I went to my girlfriend's home.

"hey Mari? " I called her.

"um... Hi kai." She greeted with a dull mood.

"what happened? Is anything wrong Mariam?" I asked.

"kai it's just... I don't love you. I love you as a brother but not like this. I can't cheat max..." She spoke.

I just gave her a smirk. You think you can forget me this easily?" I asked. "kai but I cant do this. I am sorry." She apologised.

I already had my gloves on. I took a razer and pinned her to the wall. "kai ! Move kai... Please don't do it...no...!" She shouted. I cut her 2 wrists and made her die.

She was dead after a while. I loved the smell of blood. I laid her down. I took a paper and pen. I wrote a letter. And took her right hand and pressed it on the pen for fingerprints. I left. I knew I would not be caught by that careful treatment. I already did the same once ago. This plan never failed. Hn... Need to search a girlfriend.

 **hilary's pov.**

As I woke up I was really shocked to find Tyson snuggling closer to me. I smiled at him. He looked so cute in his green night suit. I was staring at him for a longer while as Tyson asked in dream whether Tanasha was capable of beyblading,. I laughed at his innocence. I woke up and told Tyson that I was leaving. He murmured a yes in his sleep

I remembered that I left my purse in Mariam's home. So I went into her home. As I knocked the door the door fell open and a horrifying scene was infront of me. I was too scared. I saw Mariam lying in her own pool of blood. I panicked and saw that she was dead. I called the policestation .

The police officer arrived and told that it was a suicide. There was a letter too.

It read as follows.

I am fed up with my life. Max tortures me a lot. I don't know but I don't love you max. Sorry.

yours Mariam.

All the policemen suspected max as hell but I knew max couldn't do these afterall he loved her. This was surely someone else. Max was left crying in the police station. Two days later they found the finger prints around the pen. They showed it to me. I immediately noticed one thing. Those fingerprints were of Mariam's right hand but she was a left handed person for god's sake.

I shouted at the policemen and told them what I thought.

" so it's not a suicide. Someone planned it..." Police replied.

* * *

 **AN- sorry for the short chapter. Now is it ok with you Assu ? Did I complete my dare by showing kai killing a girl.? Ok bye**

please read and review.

 **yours lovingly subha**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Hi everyone. I am back. I am sorry assu. I really am. I am sorry for Mariam and maxy... I .. Ok fine read.**

* * *

 **Tala's pov...**

"Kai, there's a problem. That Hilary chic was smart. You are in trouble kai..." I told him in phone. I knew he committed the murder. He already did a similar one long back. "what do you want?" Kai asked. "If you give me Hilary then I guess I can ... Save you." I spoke. Kai muttered a hn. Ok let me irritate some people.

"Hilary you are Mariam's best friend isn't it? I guess you did the crime." I shouted and pulled her into the lock up. (tala=police officer) . "Come on Hilary, say me the truth, why did you kill Mariam. ?" I asked forcefully enjoying every moment. "I did not kill her, why can't you understand? " she spoke with a crying tone. "If you don't say I will... " as I completed my sentence I kissed her harshly. "please stop it, you are an officer you should not be doing this." She screamed. But there was no one to listen her. "Here everything is according to my will. Not yours." I spoke and laid her on the table. She looked damn scared. "please leave me sir, I am already in love, my Tyson will never forgive me if I do this..." She fell to my legs and pleaded me.

Hn. Very bad then because I just wanted her. "Girl I want you." I demanded. "please sir, you will surely get someone better, I am already of Tyson's... Please..." She cried... Oh poor her. Maybe I can warn her to stop giving evidences. "If you want to go, then forget about this murder, I don't have any will to find who did this anyway." I muttered. "what? ... Ok fine sir." I murmured and left. I knew this would happen. Any girl in her place would do the same.

But I will surely have another chance upon her when kai brings her here for me. Then no Tyson will come to save you Hilary..., hahahaha hahahaha. Ok now next number is of max. "so Max Tate why did you kill your girlfriend?" I asked him. I brought him inside the lock up too. Max was crying a lot. Maybe he lost a true love. "I ... I did not kill her... Please bring her back... She was too innocent..I cannot live without her..." He spoke. "Too bad Max but I guess there are many clues against you. So according to this we are going to lock you up for the next 10 years." I told him with a smirk.

"But I am not a criminal. You can't do this to me...!" He shouted and I slapped him hard. "You know Judy? I know she's your mom, if you don't go to jail then I may arrest her instead of you for making a hazardous medicine. Do you want that then, my sweet cutie maxy...?" I asked him. He looked really tired. As I slapped him once more he fell to the ground being unconscious.

I guess he didn't eat anything from that day. I had to call a doctor. He was treated soon and gave him some energy pills. Phew... I guess now from my side kai is saved so I may get Hilary and also I found a fake criminal for that crime too. You are a genius Tala... Come on now let me rest I am feeling exhausted by today's session.

 **Tyson's pov**

I saw Hilary looking really sad. When I was quarrelling with her she did not respond to me. She even looked like a ghost. Her eyes seemed to darken. Maybe she wasn't in a good mood. " Hilary are you ok? " I asked her. "ye-yeah Tyson.." She spoke. "Hilary you are hiding something from me. Tell me" I demanded her for an answer. "Just nothing Tyson I just ..." She ran without ending her sentence. "Hilary? " I called but she was gone.

I didn't know what happened. She never acted this way. I wasn't sure but I was shocked when I saw Judy in the police station. Oh my god. Max was arrested. But I don't think he killed her. He was really a happy go lucky person. I needed to save max afterall he is my bestie. I need to do something...I should be fine first. I need a plan. Maybe Emily will help me. Hilary could also help but not the right time...

* * *

 **AN- ok this chapter ends here. I am really sorry for not updating studies can be hectic but actually I lost interest in that story so I need time for that one. Thanks for reviewing. Please read and review. Reviewing can't hack your number.**

 **Thank you simy, Neha, assu, CRSW, vasundhara, rowena,ezabella for reviewing this story.**

 **Yours lovingly subha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Hi everyone. I don't know how I am able to type so fast. I wanted to post this before my internet pack is over. Ok thank you all for reviewing so far and I wish that you will start loving this story.**

* * *

 **Tyson's pov.**

I felt really bad for Maxy. He was innocent and I knew it. I called Emily. "Hello ?" She asked. "Hello Emily maxy has..." as I was speaking she told that she knew about that thing. "Don't you want to save him then?" I asked. "Tyson they have clues with them." She said. "Bloody hell with the clues!" I shouted.

"What shall we do?" She muttered. "Come to my home and I will call ray too." I said. "Don't you dare call Ray. He is not in a good mood. Salima broke up with him." She spoke. Oh I actually did not know about it. I ended the call. I wanted to know what happened to Hilary. She was behaving really odd.

Emily entered into my room after half an hour. "so what's your plan?" Emily asked. "no plan... I just want max out of that jail." I replied. "hmmm...expected this kind of reply from you...so I have another person with us. " as she spoke Kenny entered inside. "ohh...! Kenny! " I overjoyed with pleasure. Now I think we can do this. "This may not be easy.." Kenny murmured. All my dreams shattered into pieces by hearing him.

"We surely can do this and I know we can." I shouted almost scaring both of them. Time passed. "OK so when Hilary entered Mariam was already dead?" Emily asked and I nodded. "What about the watchman?" Kenny asked. "someone surely bribed him..." I answered. "This is too hard..." I cursed.  
"So I want Hilary right here..." Emily said. I called her but she wasn't lifting her call.

* * *

 **Hilary's pov**

I was not feeling good. I just want to vomit. I was feeling nausea. I am sorry max... I am very sorry. I don't want to be raped. I know I am hiding this but this will only be for your good. But my inner heart knew that I was doing wrong. I went near the lake. I sat down the bridge. I just needed to forget everything and start afresh. I suddenly felt someone gazing at me. I turned around but no one was present. I then looked near the bushes when I saw someone.

"Who are you? answer me I know you are present. " I asked. That person started to move away when I ran behind. "stop! !" I shouted and caught his hand tightly. He struggled a lot. I think he had his leg sprained. That is the reason he could not escape. He immediately fell on top of me and we both rolled down into the lake. "Aahhh...! You did it on a purpose or what?" I asked.

"I freaking don't know to swim!" He screamed... "you first tell me your name." I demanded. "ka...kai..!" He shouted before going deep into the water. I felt scared. I caught him tight and tried to pull him towards the shore. "kai? " I asked. Suddenly I felt some plants pulling me down. "No...! " I mumbled before sinking. But when I woke up I saw kai on top of me.

"You told you didn't know to swim?" I asked. "I knew when I was younger." He spoke. His voice was too... I immediately remembered something. "Why did you lie me that day when you were at Tyson's home?" I asked. "I just wanted to keep an eye on him if he was practising." He told. I noticed something else too. "Did you make me breathe ? Mouth to mouth ?" I asked looking at his flushed face. He smirked at me.

"Stop smirking mister, Kai." I advised. He suddenly came more closer to me and murmured into my ears, "What about a dinner?" I was shocked. "why?" I asked. "Because that day I left you hungry..." He said which had a double meaning which grew his smirk further. "Okay fine... I need to ask my mom." I told and left. Holy crap he was damn looking hot. I wasn't able to resist him. As I was leaving at 9 I saw a car infront of my home. A black Mercedes.

I was shocked to see the same kai. "You have a car?" I asked. He nodded. I lied my mom. I told her that I was going to Tyson's home. "How do you know Tyson?" I asked. "Beybattle." He spoke and I felt a bit safe as Tyson knew this guy. "Kai are you safe for me?" I asked . "Are you suspicious?" He asked in a cocky way.

"No but I don't actually know you too well. I don't even know why I came here with you. But my heart tells me that you are not bad." I spoke. He smirked again. "Is this your habit or what?" I asked. "Which one?" He asked. "This bloody smirk of yours?" I asked. He muttered a hn. I didn't know but for my safety I messaged Tyson that I was out with kai. I didn't know what would happen...

* * *

 **AN- so how was it? Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Please do the same. I love you all guys and studies can be hectic is on a hiatus or stop.**

 **Yours lovingly subha.**


End file.
